Only Love
by cmoney13
Summary: I am redoing this story because I hated how it was going. This is the sequel to First Love. How will the students of Seattle Grace High handle a merger with Mercy West High? What other drama is in store for them this year? Read to find out. Please read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

ONLY LOVE CHAPTER? ONE

 **AN THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO FIRST LOVE. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ FIRST LOVE I GUESS YOU DON'T FOR THIS TO MAKE SENSE, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD. I HOPE THIS IS AS GOOD AS THE FIRST YEAH AND THANK YOU TO MY WONDEFUL GIFLFRIEND FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TITTLE.**

JACKSON POV

Jackson Avery walks up the steps of the newly formed Seattle Grace Mercy West High School. An electrical fire caught too late had caused Mercy West High School to burn to the ground early in the summer, forcing a merger between the two schools. Since Seattle Grace wasn't big enough to take in the other school's entire student body kids ended up scattered at different schools based on where they live. So that is how Jackson Avery ended up walking into Seattle Grace on the first day of his junior year.

He hates that his friend Charlie and his other friend Reid ended up at other schools, too make matters worse his worse his mother Dr. Catherine Avery has randomly decided to take a teaching job here. The one bright spot in all of this is that his girlfriend April Kepner transferred here as well.

MEREDITH POV

"I wonder what the new kids will be like?" Meredith listens to Lexie chatters eagerly as they walk into their school. "Lex you're my little sister so I mean this with all the love in my heart, but will you please shut up because it's not even 7 yet and unlike you I don't love school Meredith smirks. "Sorry" Lexie says shyly.

"Hm? Well I hope this will make your morning a little better" a familiar voice says smiling handing her a cup of Starbucks coffee running a hand through his shaggy perfect hair. "Hi" Meredith practically squeals kissing her boyfriend. Derek has been gone the majority of the summer between baseball camp and visiting family in New York. "I've missed you" he smiles kissing her again. "So have I" Meredith agrees. "I learned that two months without McDreamy isn't good for me."

"I'll keep that in mind" Derek laughs, going in for another kiss. "And that's my cue to leave" Lexie mumbles walking away giving the couple their space.

MARK POV

"What do you think it meant? Callie asks him for the fourth time that day already. "Cal again I don't know but she kissed you so I'm guessing that's a good sign" Mark responds. "Yeah but I haven't heard from her all summer" Callie whines. "Didn't you say that that Nick guy said Arizona talks about you all the time that's another good sign Mark points out. "Now if you'll excuse me I see my girlfriend who I haven't seen all summer. Mark says running towards Lexie with a stupid grin on his face. "You suck Markus" Callie yells after him. "Love you too Cal" he laughs.

ARIZONA POV

Arizona Robbins should be happy she normally loves the first day of school even just school in general. This year especially because over the summer they had received news that her dad will be able to stay stationed in Seattle, until her and Tim graduate next year. Not to mention that Nick's parents were just stationed in Seattle. So Arizona has no reason not to be her usual perky self, but right now her stomach is in knots wondering what will happen when she sees Callie.

ADDISON POV

Addison Forbes-Montgomery has more to do in order to prepare herself for her first day of senior year, typical teenager does. Along with being her first day of school today is also the twins first day of daycare, and with Jake back in L.A she is on her own this morning. It was a fight to convince him to go back because she knows that if start college now he probably never would.

So Jake decided to plan his schedule were all of his classes are crammed from morning to night that way he will only have physically on campus two days a week, and will be able to spend the rest of the week in Seattle with Addison and the babies. Addison knows that it will be difficult raising two kids and going to school full-time while living in different states, but she knows they will be able to do it. It's also a big relief and comfort that the daycare at school accepts infants so Julian and Juliet will never be far from her.

At 5:30 in the morning she steps out of the shower quickly dressing and goes into the nursery as quietly as she can. Juliet is wide awake in her crib Addison shakes her head picking her daughter up. Juliet had been up most of the night,and then when she did fall asleep Julian decided to wake picks up Juliet holding her on one side and moves to pick up Julian and takes them in the bathroom to give them a bath.

A hour and a half later the two 3 month olds are safety buckled in their car seats as Addison gets in the driver seat and drives away from her house hoping beyond hope that today will go smoothly.

AMELIA POV

"Amy Derek left already so if you don't get your butt down here or I'm leaving you" Caroline Shepherd yells to her youngest daughter. "I'm already dressed and you don't have to give me a ride" Amelia replies. Caroline wants to ask more questions but didn't have the time "alright honey I love you have a good first day" she calls leaving for work.

Once Amelia is sure her mother has left she comes down stairs just in time for her boyfriend college freshman Matthew James pulls in her driveway. She gets in his Mustang and they drive in the opposite direction of school.

Alex Karev's Junior year is off to a sucky start and it's not even lunch yet. Since he turned in his elective request form late last year he is stuck with not one but two childhood development classes. He walks into the daycare with a less than thrilled expression on his face. Arizona Robbins rolls up to him with her classic grin on her face. "Hey Alex it's so good that you're joining us" she says.

"Whatever" he grumbles leaning against the wall. Arizona rolls her eyes, "ok look you might not want to be here and that's fine I don't care. But these tiny humans won't now that around the tiny humans you will be fun Mr. Alex do you understand me Alex?" Arizona threatens. "Ok Robbins I get it" he sighs. "Awesome! Now play nice with the tiny humans" she says going to pick up a baby in one of the cribs.

The minute the second period bell rings to let them know it's time to go to third period Alex runs out of the daycare. He isn't paying attention to where he's going and ends up walking straight into a girl knocking her down. "Jerk" the girl mumbles. The girl is a pretty brunette who Alex has never seen before she's probably a freshman Alex thinks to himself.

He picks up a folder she has dropped it has the name Jo Wilson written across the top. He hands it back to her, "hi I'm Alex Karev" he introduces himself not knowing what else to say. "Good for you" the girl who's name must be Jo remarks pushing past him down the hallway.

DEREK POV

So far Derek's first day of his Senior Year is going pretty smoothly. His schedule is exactly how he wants it, but most importantly he gets to see Meredith after a very long summer without her. He sits down on the grass with Meredith at the beginning of lunch. "So how do you guys think the Mercy Westerner's are?" Lexie asks from her position across from Meredith.

"There's this girl April in my AP Lang class she might be a little annoying but she seems pretty cool" Meredith answers. "Oh Mark isn't April Jackson's girlfriend?" Derek asks his best friend. "Oh yeah it's probably the same girl. We need to hang out with Jackson soon I should text him to see how his first day is going and to make sure he's adjusting okay." Mark says excitedly.

"Who is Jackson?" Lexie wonders noticing how excited her boyfriend is. "He's a junior from Mercy-West he joined the baseball team over the summer, him and Mark hit it off instantly" Derek explains.

"A bromance how cute better be careful Lexie looks like you might have some competition" Meredith jokes. "Never you're the only one I want Lex." Mark kisses her longer then he should on school grounds. "Gross" Meredith grumbles. "Like you two have room to talk" Lexie retorts blushing a light pink.

CALLIE POV

Callie walks up to the slender blonde she hasn't seen all day well really she hasn't seen her in 3 months since the day she kissed her against the lockers and then walked away. "Hi Calliope" she smiles. "Hi" I smile back, "um would you I mean do you want to have lunch with me?" she asks awkwardly. "I'd love to" I reply instantly without having to think. "Awesome" she says as we head to the cafeteria.

 **AN WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? THIS IS A BETTER VERSION OF THIS STORY I PROMISE! I HOPE THAT I STILL HAVE THE SUPPORT THE FIRST STORY HAD PLEASE REVIEW:) HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT LOVELIES** **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

ARIZONA POV

"Let's get out of here you know actually go somewhere for lunch" I suggest to Callie. She puts the back of her hand against my forehead. "What are you doing?" I laugh. "Making sure you're feeling okay, because the Arizona Robbins that I know wouldn't break the rules and go off campus for lunch" Callie answers.

"Well maybe I've changed" I smirk digging my keys out of my pocket.

CALLIE POV

The couple sits in Arizona's car eating Chick-fli-a. "So um how was your summer? Arizona asks awkwardly. Callie swallows her food and takes a swig of her drink before answering. "It was good we went to Miami to visit my aunt and uncle and cousins" she pauses before adding "I still haven't told my parents that I'm bi, but I did tell my sister Aria" she adds.

"That's awesome Callie" Arizona grins. "Yeah I have to admit it did pretty great" Callie blushes. Arizona looks at the time displayed on her radio "we should probably go if we want to make it back before the bell rings."

They pull into the lot just as the bell ring ending their lunch period. The car ride back had been filled with conversation as the awkward tension between them finally broke. "Hey um Arizona can we could we maybe uh be friends?

"Yeah of course Calliope" Arizona answers immediately without hesitation. A blonde girl who Callie doesn't recognize walks up and puts her arm around Arizona. "Oh hi I'm Leah Murphy I'm Arizona's girlfriend." She introduces herself to Callie before Arizona can intervene. Well this is definitely to be an interesting year Callie thinks to herself as she forced a smile on her face.

MEREDITH POV

When Meredith walked into her house she is greeted by Susan waiting for her at the door. "Go to your room" she ordered with a smile. "I didn't do anything" Meredith argued. Susan rolls her eyes Mer honey just go"

"Okay I'm going" she says walking up the stair to her room. She opens her door to reveal Christina Yang sitting on Meredith's bed unpacking a suitcase. "Surprise" Christina says getting up to hug Meredith.

LEXIE POV

After school Lexie went home with Mark and like usual his parents aren't home, and since Blair is hanging out with George they have the house all to themselves. They are on the couch kissing in a way continuing what they had started that day at lunch.

"We should um probably stop" Mark whispers not wanting to pressure Lexie into anything. "Okay yeah" Lexie agrees as the thought that one day soon she wouldn't want to stop enters her mind.

It has been a week since Christina has arrived in Seattle she is thrilled that her mom agreed to let her stay with Meredith and her family for the school year. They are waking from U.S History Honors and Christina can tell that something is bothering Meredith. "Mer you okay?" Meredith is focused on her quiz that they had just gotten back it is an easy vocab quiz to start out the year. "Mer? Christina says. "What? Meredith asks looking up completely dazed.

"Are you okay" Christina repeats starting to get worried. "I'm fine" Meredith smiles but Christina can tell she's still far away. "Just warn me if you're about to go dark and twisty on me" Christina says heading towards her AP Bio class.

Right now AP Bio is the bane of Christina Yang's existence not because of the workload or really anything to do with the class itself. It has more to do with who sits next to her she glances over at him. His red hair is lighter with more hints of blonde in it then she remembers he must be spending a lot of time in the sun. She doesn't care that she has to sit next to her ex-boyfriend, what does bother her though is that they haven't spoken one word to each other since Christina started school.

She thinks that they could be friends that they will have to have a friendship on some level even if it is forced. For the sake of their friends. The one bright side to AP Bio is the teacher, Dr. Catherine Avery. Christina respects the woman and thinks she's a brilliant teacher.

Another bright side to the class is the 22 year old intern with brown hair and grey eyes. Christina will be completely content with having to pay attention to Justin Dayton every day for the rest of the year.

LEXIE POV

After school Lexie walks into an oddly quiet house. Quiet around the Grey house is strange especially since Christina has moved in with them. Then Lexie can hear them their quiet and muffled, but Lexie can defiantly sobs coming from upstairs. Lexie climbs the stairs following the sounds. She stops outside of Meredith's bedroom when she sees Meredith sitting on her bed crying.

Lexie is unsure of what to do Meredith hardly ever breaks down like this. And this is how Lexie knows something must be seriously wrong. So she does the only thing she can think of she sits down on the bed and lets her cry.

MEREDITH POV

The day started out like any other normal day. Meredith got up showered at breakfast and went to school. First period went smoothly and so did second period they had an easy vocab quiz in U.S History. The quiz took less than 10 minutes Ms. Hill graded them and handed them back before the end of the period.

Meredith had done well on the quiz in fact she couldn't have done better she scored a 100%, but the grade only triggered bad memories. It brought back the memory of a World History test from last year. The one that caused a fight between her and her mother which turned out to be the last words she shared with her mom. "I miss my mom" Meredith cries as Lexie rubs her back.

 **AN HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES. I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN? PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

AMELIA POV

 **THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWRS/FAVORITES AND REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IT IS REALLY JUST A SET UP CHAPTER FOR AMELIA PLEASE ENJOY!**

Amelia climbs in through her bedroom window praying that she hasn't made enough noise to wake up her mother, or worse Derek. She looks at her phone 2:37 AM she barely makes it to her bed before she passes out.

"Amy get up!" Amelia can hear a distant voice say. Amelia groans as she feels an intense headache pounding against her skull. "Amy!" Someone is now shaking her awake. Her eyes snap open to find her big brother standing over her. "No Derek go away!" Amelia croaks pulling a pillow over her head.

Derek sighs yanking the pillow away and throwing it on the floor. "God Amy you look awful get up take a shower and get dressed." Amelia slowly gets up moving more quickly towards the bathroom feeling the urge to throw up. 15 minutes later Amelia emerges from the bathroom looking like pure crap. "You look like hell" Derek mumbles.

"Whatever I am going to grab my bag" Amelia snaps. "Well I'm glad you're actually coming to school today. Derek yells. Once Amelia is in her room she uncaps the pill bottle she keeps in her dresser, popping two pills in her mouth. This should be enough to get through the school but she tucks the bottle into her bag just in case.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY YAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY LOVELIES.**

CHAPTER 4

MARK POV

Mark is in the parking lot walking to his car when Lexie comes up and grabs his hand. "Hey are your parents' home?" She whispers in his ear. "Are they ever?" He smirks his mind automatically going to one place. "Great let's go to your house then" Lexie smirks, with a twinkle in her eye.

When the couple arrives at Mark's house they spread out in his living room. Lexie is somewhat skimming over her Chemistry notes while Mark is studying for his first AP Bio test of the year. Mark closes his textbook moving closer to Lexie, closing the gap between them. He gently tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "You're distracting me" Lexie smiles, without looking up from her notes. "I'm more fun than Chemistry" he grabs her notes and tosses them aside.

"You're such a jerk" Lexie smiles despite herself. "You love me I am your jerk" he leans in for a kiss. Lexie keeps the kiss going, while moving the rest of their books out of their way. Mark moves them so they are both lying down as the kiss continues to heat up. "You're right this is more fun than studying Chem notes, a LOT more fun." Lexie says reaching up to take Mark's shirt off of him. Mark helps her throwing his shirt on the floor.

"Wait we can stop or slow down if you want?" He offers gently looking at his girlfriend. "No Mark I don't want to stop" Lexie assures him. She smirks slowly taking off her shirt throwing it next to his. "Does it look like I want to stop? Lexie asks kissing his collarbone. Mark shakes his head grinning widely. "Do you have protection?" Lexie asks keeping her voice calm and steady. "Of course I do this isn't my first time" Mark laughs. Lexie freezes as her boyfriend's words sink in.

He's right this isn't his first time he is Mark Sloan after all. "What if I'm not good enough?" Lexie whispers just loud enough. "What Lex of course you will be, you are good enough" Mark answers his voice firm with love. "I thought I was ready for this I really did, but now I don't think I am." Lexie apologizes wiping her face. She gets up from the couch and puts on her top. "I'm sorry" she mumbles heading for the door without looking at him. Mark springs up and gets in front of her blocking her path.

"Hey Lex it's okay you have nothing to be sorry for I love you, and I am fine with waiting for as long as you need." Mark wipes the remainder of her tears away from Lexie's face.

ARIZONA POV

"So um how are you and Leah doing?" Tim asks his sister as he watches her get ready to go out. "Oh we broke up last week she was really clingy and moving way too fast for my liking" Arizona laughs. "Good because I thought she was so annoying" Tim cracks a smile. "Even though she was kind of hot Nick adds.

Earning him a glare from Arizona and one from Mrs. Robbins who has walked into the living room. "So who are you hanging out with tonight?" Barbara asks her daughter as she is folding clothes. The new girl April invited me over for a girls' night, and Nick and Tim are hanging out with the guys tonight" Arizona explains.

` APRIL POV

"I don't want to go I just want to hang out with you tonight" Jackson whines, like a small child. "We hang out literally every night" April says through the phone. "Exactly and what's wrong with that?" April rolls her eyes she loves him but sometimes her boyfriend can be so clueless. "No Jackson I am having a girls night and you are going with the boys."

"But I don't really know any of them" Jackson complains. "That is exactly why we are doing this, so we can get to know the kids we go to school with and make some new friends. Maybe you can invite Charles" April suggests, "I invited Reed." She can hear Jackson pause on the other end of the line. "Fine I guess I'll go" Jackson gives in.

"Okay good I promise you will have a good time I love you" April says before hanging up the phone. April goes and changes into a tank top with Even Peters on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. The perfect outfit for an American Horror Story marathon night, she then goes into the kitchen to make sure everything is ready for tonight.

LEXIE POV

"So do we have to watch American Horror Story do you think?" Lexie wonders out loud as they are driving to April's house. "Well the show will be on, but no one will force you to watch it" Meredith smirks.

"Yeah wouldn't want to scare poor little Grey" Arizona teases from the backseat, "it's a creepy show" Lexie defends herself. "No it's not it's an amazing show" Meredith argues. "Sorry Lex but I have to agree with Mer on this one" Arizona agrees. "Oh you just like the show because Callie loves it" Lexie says. Arizona doesn't respond instead she just pulls out her makeup bag and starts to touch up her makeup. "Your makeup looks good so stop fixing it" Meredith scolds. "Mer she has to make sure she looks fantastic Callie's going to be there" Lexie laughs seeing the blush on Arizona's face.

Meredith's phone vibrates with a text. "I'll look at it you pay attention to the road" Arizona instructs grabbing Meredith's phone.

 **Hey going to be late I have some things to do-Christina**

"Christina is going to be late" Arizona relays the message as they arrive at April's house. "She's been extremely busy lately I've hardly seen her this week and we share a room" Meredith laughs.

JACKSON POV

April was right it is easier having Charles here the group has decided to spend their night mini golf. "So Charles do you go by Charles or Charlie?" Derek asks attempting to get the conversation going. "Either one is fine" Charles shrugs, as they walk up to the first hole. "So is mini golf a regular thing for you guys?" Jackson asks.

"Pretty much we try to come here at least once a month" Owen answers. 'Maybe more if one of us is going through something or to unwind. So yeah basically all the time" Mark laughs. "Have you guys grown up together?" Jackson swings his club for the first time. "Mark and I have known each other since we were born. And then we met most of these other idiots in elementary school" Derek explains. "Well I moved here last year" Tim adds. "And I came here a couple of months ago" Nick continues. "Army brats"

"What about you and Jackson how long have you guys been friends?" Mark asks. "The first day of first grade, it has always been the 4 of us Jackson and me along with April and Reid, well until we had to rezone." Charles explains, as he takes a swing and his ball gets caught in the windmill. "Well even though we've only known each other for a few months I am one of Jackson's best friends. Mark defends swinging his club sending his ball flying through the air landing straight in the hole. He turns to his friends with a proud slightly smug smile.

CHRISTINA POV

"We really shouldn't be doing this Christina." Justin Dayton breaths out, as he ends the kiss. "I mean I could lose my job." Christina sighs, "you're just an intern you will only be my teacher until December. I should get going I'm already late my friends will start to wonder where I am. Christina kisses him again. "I'll talk to you later."

LEXIE POV

Lexie is the closes one to the door when the doorbell rings, but she remains planted on the floor her eyes glued to the T.V. "This is the best show ever!" She exclaims they are on the second episode of Murder House, and Lexie can't tear herself away from it. "I know it's amazing." April agrees stepping over Lexie to answer the door.

"Hi Christina I'm glad you could make it." April hugs her not noticing the awkward look on Christina's face.

ARIZONA POV

I sit on April's couch and find it very amusing how enthralled Lexie is by a show she hated an hour ago. I haven't been paying attention to the episode my mind has been wondering to the last time I watched Murder House.

 _"Wow that maid is_ _really slutty" I comment. "Kinda hot though"_ I ads as an afterthought. "Oh thanks now thanks I feel really loved" _Callie jokes. That's when I realize what just came out of my mouth. We are sitting in my living room I turn to my girlfriend "I'm sorry I love you you're one hundred times hotter then she is. No forget one hundred times better. You're one billion times better you're the best better than anyone ever, and I am so lucky because you love me." I ramble as she leans into kiss me._

"Mind if I sit here?" Her voice brings me back to the present. "Of course" I smile scooting over to give her room to sit down because even though it hurts like hell not to be with her anymore. It will hurt a lot worse not to have her in my life at all.

 **AN HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A GREAT REMAINDER OF THE DAY.** **CALZONA WILL BE CALZONA AGAIN SOON I PROMISE! NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE UP ON MONDAY.** **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 **AN ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY**

The ball lands into his glove with a solid thud. He grabs the ball and tosses it back to Lexie. Lexie winds up her arm and sends another pitch towards home plate, from her place on the pitcher's mound. "Wow the Softball team is going to kick ass this year thanks to their amazing new pitcher" Mark grins, proudly.

"Hey we don't know anything yet the tryouts are tomorrow" Lexie reminds, her boyfriend. "Don't worry you're going to make the team." He closes the distance between them, and kisses her. Lexie stops the kiss quicker than normal because she is afraid if they don't stop now they won't stop. "We should probably get going I still have an essay for English to do." Lexie smiles grabbing her gym bag. "Okay" Mark takes her bag from her and swings it over his shoulder, while she grabs his hand.

"So the Baseball team is going to be really good this year. With the addition of Jackson he's really talented." Mark muses, as he drives Lexie home. "You know your bromance is going to have some competition with his friend Charles transferring to our school" Lexie laughs. "Yeah don't Reid and him start tomorrow?" Mark turns left on to Lexie's street. "Yeah at least that's what I think Reid said Friday, I wasn't really listening though I was sucked in by AHS" Lexie admits.

Mark rolls his eyes as he pulls the car into Lexie's driveway. "Is the show really that good?" Lexie looks at him with mock offense. "Yes, yes Markus the show really is that good." Lexie turns to him, and kisses him goodbye. "I love you" she says opening her door, and walks her driveway.

"I love you too I'll see you tomorrow" Mark calls after her.

Later that night Lexie is sitting on the couch typing her essay about culture. When Meredith comes down from upstairs and joins her. "When is the essay due?" Meredith asks. "Thursday" Lexie answers as her fingers click away on the keys. "Why are you doing it on Sunday night?" She notices the preoccupied look that has come over Lexie's face.

Lexie closes her laptop and puts it on the coffee table. "What's wrong?" Meredith asks starting to get worried. "Nothing" Lexie shrugs her off. "Anyway I'm doing the essay tonight, because I have Softball tryouts tomorrow, and I don't want to do it on Wednesday. So I don't want to be stuck with an entire essay on Tuesday night" Lexie explains.

"Why don't you want to do it on Wednesday?" Before the answer dawns on her. "Oh Wednesday is the 13th congrats 1 year is a big deal, even more so because it's with Mark" Meredith smiles. "It hasn't officially been 1 year yet, as of today Markus Nathaniel Sloan and I have been a couple for a total of 361 days" Lexie calculates.

Lexie smiles at the thought of her boyfriend. "I'm thinking about having sex with him Wednesday night." Lexie confesses to her big sister.

"Excuse me you're what?" Both girls turn around to find a stunned Susan standing behind them. "Ok… ok here's what we are going to do; tomorrow you two, Christina, and I are going to have a nice dinner, and a little chat." Susan composes herself before going in to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

"Well this should be an interesting dinner tomorrow." Meredith laughs.

CHRISTINA POV

"Why do I have to come tonight? I'm not even her daughter" Christina states, as her and Meredith are sitting in homeroom. "True but you're living in her house so you're her responsibility" Meredith points out. "Even though you're single since you and Owen broke up so it's not like fake mommy needs to make sure you're being safe." Meredith comments.

At Meredith's last comment Christina can't help but look right as Justin enters the room to hand their homeroom teacher something. "Hey Christina hi Meredith" he adds as a quick afterthought to cover his tracks. Christina gives him a sly smile as he walks out of the room. Meredith catches the look shared between the two.

A few minutes later Meredith slides a folded piece or towards Christina. Christina unfolds the not as to why Meredith is passing her a not, instead of just talking to her. Christina carefully opens the note making sure no one else around her can read it.

 **Is there something going on between you and Mr. Dayton?**

"I don't know what you are talking about" she whispers. Meredith rolls her eyes. Thankfully the bell rings and Christina is saved from having to come up with an answer. "We are not finished talking about this" Meredith asserts grabbing her bag, and heading to her 1st period.

LEXIE POV

Lexie pops the last few M&M'S into her mouth before throwing away the package. She is sitting outside in the grass at the start of lunch waiting for Mark to join her. Her mind is completely focused on the surely awkward conversation she has to have with her mother later tonight.

"Okay what are you so nervous about?" Mark asks sitting down next to her. "If it's about the tryouts you don't need to worry you are an amazing pitcher you are definitely going to make the team." Mark kisses her cheek for reassurance. "I'm not nervous" Lexie tries to convince him. He laughs "so yeah that's why you just finished your third pack of M&M'S today."

"Well I'm not nervous about the tryouts, at least I wasn't until you brought them up. But what I'm more nervous about is the sex talk I have to have with my mom tonight" Lexie says. "Excuse me the what?" Mark almost chokes on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Yeah um she overheard Mer and I talking about something. So she would like to have a conversation with Meredith, Christina, and I." Lexie explains, stealing a chip from the bag Mark has just opened. "She knows that we aren't having it right? She knows that I won't ever pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do right? Because I am totally okay with waiting however long you want too. Your mom likes me and I like your mom I really don't want her not to like me so I want to know that." Mark says in a panic of his own now.

"My mom knows we haven't done anything yet, but she also knows that it's a possibility we will soon." Mark raises an eyebrow. Lexie thinking about having sex was news to him.

"It's a possibility?" he asks carefully trying not to push her too much. "Yes it's a possibility" she leans in and kisses him. "I was going to save these for your nerves before the tryouts, but I think you need them more now." Mark pulls a package of peanut butter cups out of his lunchbox handing them to Lexie.

"I love you so much" she smiles, already starting to unwrap a peanut butter cup.

ALEX POV

Alex is in 2nd period finger painting with a group of little kids in the daycare. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you actually having fun?" Arizona asks him rolling up to him on her heely's. "Mr. Alex is a good painter. An adorable 3 year old named Katie speaks up.

"I can see that Arizona says observing Alex's shirt which is spattered with so many different colors of paint, making it look like a rainbow.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to go home and change before I pick Izzy up from the airport tonight." Alex grumbles mostly to himself." Arizona takes this moment to snap a picture, as proof of how far her boy has come.

 **PLEASE REVIEW, AND HAVE A GREAT NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG MY LIFE IS KIND OF CRAZY RIGHT NOW. BUT WRITING HELPS ME DEAL WITH CRAZY! SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

CHAPTER 6

ARIZONA POV

Arizona heads inside the girl's locker room in the gym. She dreaded this part of the day. P.E isn't the problem she's grown up an Army Brat and add Nick and Tim into the equation she is no stranger to physical activity. She actually enjoys P.E a lot, but the problem is changing out in the locker room.

It wasn't a problem until recently when Mackinze Kane has started teasing Arizona saying that Arizona was staring at her and the other girls while they are changing. Of course it isn't true and Arizona knows that it will only get wanting to change as quickly as possible. Carefully entering her combination her locker pops open. Reaching down at the hem Arizona pulls her shirt over her head tossing it aside grabbing her gym shirt and pulling it over her head.

Unbuttoning her jeans she slides them off replacing them with her blue elastic gym shorts. "Dyke" someone snickers from behind Arizona, causing a group of small giggles to erupt in the background. "You know what Mackinze? Why don't you do us all a favor, and come out of the closet? So you can stop taking all the hatred you feel for yourself out on Arizona." Callie's voice echoes throughout the room, causing all of the girls in the room to stop what they are doing and stare.

"Oh please I don't like girls, I'm not a perky know it all dyke; who rolls around on stupid shoes." Mackinze retorts glaring towards Arizona. It all happens so fast Arizona barely has time to process the words that were just said to her, before Callie is standing next to her in a sort of protective way. Mackinze continues to smirk. The next thing Arizona knows is that Callie's fist is making hard contact with Mackinzinze's face, followed by a loud crack of bone.

LEXIE POV

"Earth to Arizona" Lexie calls trying to get her friend's attention away from her phone. "Hmm… what?" Arizona looks up from her phone finally, still in a daze. She has been checking her phone every five seconds in hopes of a text from Callie. Coach Hale had dragged Mackinze and Callie straight to the office before a full fight could break out.

"Anything?" Lexie asks. Arizona shakes her head sadly "I mean why the hell would Callie do something so stupid. I mean she could get suspended, which could mess up her entire future. She's so impulsive and passionate about everything and that's one of the many things I love about her but she needs to start thinking before she acts" Arizona rants.

Lexie laughs at her best friend's reaction. "I am failing to see why my girlfriend," Arizona quickly corrects herself, "my ex-girlfriend getting into a fight is so funny to you?" Arizona is on a full blown rant now. "I don't. I find the fact that this surprises you so much, funny" Lexie explains.

"I didn't ask her to punch her for me." Arizona defends. "I never said you did. I'm saying she was acting like a girlfriend would, and now you're reacting like a worried girlfriend" Lexie smirks.

HENRY POV

"I got this" Teddy exclaims kissing Henry before she jogs to the pitcher's mound with the last name Altman she gets to tryout first. "Sorry Burton but Teddy doesn't stand a chance of getting pitcher against Lexie" Mark brags about his girlfriend. "Not a chance Teddy has this in the bag" Henry tells his friend.

"You sure about that?" Mark gestures to Teddy on the mound. Henry watches Teddy's attempt to throw her first pitch. The ball leaves her hand and somehow ends up directly at her feet. She acts like nothing happened picks up the ball and prepares to throw it again. Henry isn't even sure how she gets her arm to bend the way it does when she winds up. This time she releases the ball in some sort of weird underhand throw; that is honestly more like a toss then an actual throw. The ball lands a couple of feet in front of her at the edge of the mound.

"Um I would go save her save her now!" Mark urges as Teddy picks up the ball for yet another throw. A big smile on her face with no intent on stopping. He sprints over to mound before she can release the ball. "Henry go away I'm not done yet" Teddy smiles. Henry's mind goes into overdrive trying to think of how to save his girlfriend from further embarrassment without hurting her feelings. "I don't want you to join the team because if you do between all the practices and AP classes we are taking we will hardly be able to see each other." Henry doesn't feel to awful about telling her this because it's not a lie. They don't have a lot of spare time as it.

"Why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?" Teddy kisses him and they walk off the field to the bleachers so they can watch the rest of the tryouts.

LEXIE POV

Lexie is watching the other girls' tryout from the dugout. She downed the rest of the package of Sour Patch Kids. Watching Teddy fumble even though she is a friend has eased her nerves, but not enough to completely erase them. "Alright Grey you're up" Coach Hale shouts. Lexie strides out to the mound, she catches Mark's eye he smiles giving her a thumbs up.

Sucking in a deep breath she releases it before griping the ball and throwing it. The ball lands clear across home plate. Alright Grey let's see how you do with an actual batter" Coach Hale says. "Sloan get your butt over here" the petit women calls to the teenage boy. "Coach I don't know about this" hesitation clearly in Mark's voice. "What afraid your girlfriend will strike you out?" The coach asks with a smirk. "Yes, yes I am" he replies to the women with a smile, as he goes to grab a bat.

He is standing at home plate, a firm grip on his bat, ready to swing. "I'm not going to go easy babe" Lexie warns. She throws a ball, the speed catches Mark by surprise and he doesn't have time to react. The second ball comes sailing and Mark swings a little too late. The third one comes and he swings a tad early. "Three strikes and you're out" Lexie smirks with a triumphant smile on her face.

 **AN THOUGHTS? LOVE YOU GUYS HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT. REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY APPERICIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 **AN I W ANTED TO REUPLOAD THIS CHAPTER IN ORDER TO CLARIFY THAT THE ITALICS PART IS A FLASHBACK AND NOT IN THE PRESENT. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. DON'T WORRY THE FLASHBACK IS SUPPOSED TO BE HOW MER/DER STARTED! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

"Seriously Christina are you sleeping with Mr. Dayton?" Meredith asks Christina while they are getting ready for their dinner with fake mommy. "Fine yes I am" Christina admits. Meredith looks at her friend with a shocked expression on her face. "Don't give me that look " Christina quips as they walk down stairs. "Oh nothing I just wasn't aware this was Pretty Little Liars. I've always thought you were more like Spencer, but nope you're an Aria" Meredith smirks.

"Who's like Aria?" Lexie joins the conversation from her spot on the couch averting her attention from her book. "Nothing no one" Christina mumbles as Susan walks into the room "alright who's ready for this." Susan asks putting on a smile that is clearly forced.

The talk, the talk that every teenage girl fears. In a way having Ellis Grey as a mother had worked to her advantage with this topic. Her mother and her were never in the same place at the same time for a long enough period of time to have this in depth conversation. Or maybe being a doctor had desensitized her from the emotional side of sex, or maybe, and deep down Meredith knows this is the reason. Maybe it's because her was an ice-cold person at her core.

Meredith looks to her right, at Christina who looks bored out of her mind. Turning to her left she takes in Lexie who is a nervous wreck to say the very least. She is working on what, Meredith is pretty sure is her second breadstick and they have only been seated at the table for maybe ten minutes. She finally looks across the table at Susan. She can't quite look any of the girls, her girls in the eye. A thin almost painful smile on her face; making her look as uncomfortable as the rest of them feel.

It's now or never you can do this Susan thinks as she prepares herself to start speaking. She is not ready for this though, not ready to except the fact that her girls are growing up. She looks at Lexie first. The one who probably needs this talk the most she isn't ready for her youngest to be making this choice. But she knows that she can't stop this from happening even if she tried. This is a part growing up. At least Mark loves her and she loves him.

Turning her attention to Meredith Susan honestly doesn't know what to think here. She is pretty sure Meredith and Derek have already taken this step, in fact she knows they have, what she doesn't know is if Meredith was, or is prepared for it. She doubts Ellis ever took the time to sit Meredith down and talk with her. That cold heartless woman. Finally, she turns to Christina she will definitely be Susan's hardest challenge Christina is the one who is the most closed off.

Lexie takes the first bite of her third breadstick. Can the silence last any longer? What is her mom even going to say to them? Don't have sex wait until you're married? Are you sure you're ready for this? Do you really love him? Are you sure you're ready for this? The truth is Lexie doesn't know the answer to that question. She thinks she is, but is she really? This silence is crippling her.

Christina's phone buzzes she doesn't need to look at it to know that it's probably Justin. What is she doing here? she thinks. She knows why they are the restaurant. They are here to have a talk one that her mom has already given her. She doesn't need or want to be here. What she doesn't know is what the hell she is doing with Justin. He is attractive and he is so smart and he admires her brilliance the only problem is he is her teacher.

Well he will only be her teacher for a few more months, and he's just an intern and everybody knows that interns just do grunt work. She decides to ignore her phone and pay attention to this conversation. Hey it will probably be entertaining if nothing else.

"Okay mom can we please get this over with." Lexie begs as starts her fourth breadstick. "Oh what do you mean? You don't enjoy this terribly uncomfortable silence?" Her mother asks her the small smile on her face is a little more relaxed now.

Their waiter comes towards them his pad and pen out ready to jot down their orders. "Are you ladies ready to place your orders?" He asks them politely.

"NO!" Lexie says completely missing the waiter's question, but in response to her mom's sarcastic questions. "Oh okay I'll come back later" the waiter mumbles backing away apologetically.

"Look little Grey is so nervous she scared away the waiter Christina teases. Meredith joins in with her own laughter, even Susan is fighting back a chuckle of her own. Lexie blushes in embarrassment. "Well at least Mark and I will make gorgeous babies" Lexie jokes a smirk on her face. And before Susan can respond to her one daughter speaks up. "I need to go" Meredith says getting up and leaving the restaurant almost in tears.

 _Meredith tries to focus on the cute boy, who she is dancing with. Finn is a nice boy who is kind and caring and he likes her and she thinks maybe if she tried she could like him too; but most important he is available. He doesn't have a girlfriend who he has been with since the sixth grade, with all these good things being said about Finn. Her eyes still wander over to him, his dark hair perfect as always._

 _Stop thinking about him, Derek is off limits focus on the boy who is in front of you right now. The one with the messy adorable hair. No matter how much will power she has though their eyes lock, once again._

 _She excuses herself to the bathroom her intent on going in there to clear her head and erase all thoughts of Derek Shepherd from her mind once and for all._

 _A light tap is felt on her shoulder before she reaches the bathroom. "Meredith" he whispered, but before he could say anything else she turned around and kissed him. The next thing she knew was that she was putting her clothes back on after losing her virginity with Derek asking her what this meant, and missing her underwear._

 _And then later that night when she walked into her house her mother didn't even ask what was wrong, or even ask how her first homecoming dance went._

Meredith wipes her eyes and walks back into the restaurant. Back to her family, and back to the mother who actually loves and cares about her.

 **AN THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS. HAVE A GREAT DAY LOVELIES. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Meredith walks into the restaurant, dries her eyes, and sits back down. "I know you think this is annoying, and stupid, and embarrassing which it is. But at least you have a mother who cares about when you lose your virginity. Unlike my mother who didn't even care when her daughter came home from the homecoming dance freshman year crying, and missing her underwear." Meredith tells Lexie in a rant that would make Arizona Robbins herself proud.

"Wow I didn't think it was possible for me to hate Ellis Grey anymore then I already do, but I guess I was wrong." Susan laughs shaking her head in disgust. "You have that now with me. I have always been here for you, haven't I? Look I know we are not technically not mother and daughter by blood, but I have always considered myself to have two daughters." Susan smiles grabbing Meredith's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Alex fumbles with the black tie around his neck one more time. He tries the best he can to smooth out the wrinkles in the blue button down shirt he is wearing. This isn't him, well the jeans he is wearing are, but the shirt and tie just aren't him; but when you haven't seen your girlfriend in over three months it would probably be best to dress up a little.

Three months ago when the opportunity to spend the whole summer in Paris for a baking internship presented itself for Izzy; how could Alex stand in her way? At first he was mad furious even. Furious at her for going to a different continent for three whole months furious that she was leaving for the whole summer. One of their last summers to be stupid kids without any worries of what their futures my hold, furious that she didn't consider him enough of a priority to stay. So in typical Alex fashion he shut down he shut her out the entire week before she left. The last sentence he uttered to her before she left was. "Fine I'll freaking see you in three months, or whatever."

But by the end of the first week without her, he was miserable. He started to realize that he was the one who was being stupid. He had a good girlfriend one who was smart, and who wanted more for herself who had a passion; and most importantly she saw better in him. So one week after she left, when it was 10:PM on a Friday night in Seattle Washington, and with Paris France being nine hours ahead making it 7:AM on a Saturday morning. He called Izzy. They stayed on the phone with each other for a solid five hours; hashing out the details of a schedule that would help their relationship survive the next three months.

So now here Alex Karev is standing in the middle of the airport in jeans, and a shirt, and tie which aren't him, holding a bouquet of flowers. He no longer seems to care that his schedule for his Junior Year isn't how he wanted it to be. He no longer holds on to the anger he felt towards Izzy at the beginning of the summer for leaving him behind. He doesn't care that his girlfriend basically missed the first month of their Junior Year, which just may be the most crucial year of high school for any student who plans on attending college. All he cares about right now is that in a matter of minutes he will be seeing his girlfriend, and that his life will continue on the upwards path he is currently on. Little did he know that in a few minutes when him and Izzy will reunite, his life will also begin to change.

Callie is sitting on her couch flipping through the pages of her copy of The Road. She is trying to absorb as much information from the notes she lazily scrawled in the margins when she read it over the summer. "Calliope you're always studying and working so hard. I know that your friends are very important to you, but look at the mess you are in now because of one of them." Carlos Torres tells his daughter sternly.

"Dad it is only a three day suspension it's not the end of the world" Callie retorts. "Callie listen to your father a three day suspension can do a lot of damage it can affect your college acceptances later this year." Lucia Torres sides with her husband.

"Your mother and I just don't want one minute of you not thinking about your actions to cost you everything you have worked so hard for" Carlos continues to lecture. "You are right daddy I have worked hard and because of that I have straight A's. But you were wrong in assuming that I wasn't thinking when I punched Mackinze because I knew exactly what I was doing, and you guys should be proud of me for standing up for a friend, someone I care deeply about." Callie spoke her words calmly and clearly looking both of her parents straight in the eye.

"No I refuse to accept that answer from you Calliope because you are smarter then this. And obviously this Arizona person isn't a good friend for you, or to you. You've barely talked to this girl in months she doesn't come over anymore you don't go to her house anymore. I wouldn't call this girl a friend." Her father said to her.

This was Callie's breaking point in a way her father was exactly right. Callie couldn't live with this secret bubbling up inside of her, like an eruption of a volcano after being dormant for 100 years.

"You know what dad? You're absolutely right she is not my friend she is so much more. I am in love with her. I am so in love with her. I have never felt the way I do about her, about anyone else. And I lost her because I was too scared. Scared to be myself I was scared to admit my feelings, and I was scared of what you guys would think of me. But now I am done being scared because like it or not. This is who I am.

 **AN OK SO I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD ENDING SPOT FOR THE CHAPTER. I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A GOOD NEW YEAR SO FAR! HAVE A FABOLOUS NIGHT LOVELIES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK OR THE WEEKEND AT THE LATEST. PLEASE REVIEW.** **ALSO I CREATED A WATTPAD ACCOUNT IT'S cmoney1398 FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Arizona is laying on her bed reading a copy of The Things They Carry. This stupid book with its stupid plot. Stupid AP Lang. Stupid Mr. Wilton for assigning this book about the stupid Army.

Arizona is brought of her thoughts, by a light tapping on her window. Walking over to the window; surprise mixed with a feeling of pure delight that she tries to burry deep down. When she sees Callie outside standing on her lawn; throwing small rocks at her window. Holding a finger up letting Callie know she'll be down in a minute. She leaves her room walking down the stairs; pausing before opening the front door.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asks her daughter. "Callie's outside" Arizona answers. Straightening her tank top, and fixed her pajama shorts. She exits her house, the cool night air feels good against her clammy palms. Arizona walks further into her front yard towards Callie. Her bare feet squishing in the wet grass.

"Hey what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Arizona asks knowing, almost like a sixth sense, that something is wrong, and that Callie is hurting. Arizona waits patiently for Callie to speak. "I came out to my parents." Callie spoke the words softly, her voice beginning to tremble. Arizona did the only thing that felt right in the moment. She hugs her wrapping arms around Callie tightly.

They stay embraced in the middle of Arizona's yard for several minutes. "Come on let's get you inside." Arizona pulls away, leading her out of the yard, and into the house. Barbara gives her daughter a questioning look when Callie follows Arizona into the house. "So Callie came out to her parents tonight, and from the looks of it, it didn't go so well" Arizona explains. Barbara nods in understanding at her daughter. "Callie you're welcome to stay here for as long as you need." She gives Callie the same warm infectious smile which her daughter possess. "Thank you" Callie replies, finding her voice for the first time since she left her house.

"Okay" Arizona smiles, as the girls start to head up to Arizona's room. "Wait Arizona can I talk to you for a minute real quick?" Her mom calls her back down. "You keep going I'll be up in a minute, Arizona tells Callie heading back down.

"Yeah mom what do you need? Arizona inquires smiling at her mother. "Your father and I have a big rule and you know what it is. That door stays open when you and Callie are in there alone together got it?" Barbara instructs kindly. "Understood" Arizona hugs her mom before heading back to her room.

When she gets to her room she is prepared to just sit with Callie while she cries or just talk to her, but when she walks in before she can say anything. Callie is in front of her locking her in a kiss.

 **AN I KNOW THIS IS SHORT**

 **NOTINMYHEAD SINCE I CAN'T DO ANY OF THIS FOR YOU RIGHT NOW. SO I FIGURED THE COUPLE THAT BROUGHT US TOGETHER WOULD BE THE NEXT BEST THING. SO HERE IT IS.**

 **HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN I KNOW I HAVE SUCKED AT UPDATING THIS STORY. GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL AND ALL THE OTHER THINGS THAT CAME WITH THE END OF SENIOR YEAR TOOK UP ALL MY TIME, BUT GOOD NEWS SINCE I DON'T START COLLEGE UNTILL January I'LL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE! I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO** **AFANGIRLNAMEDGRACE** **FOR ASKING ME TO KEEP WRITING THIS. AND THANK YOU TO** **NOTINMYHEAD** **FOR TELLING ME I SHOULD DEFINITELY KEEP WRITING THIS.**

CHAPTER 10

The kiss is soft and slow and sweet. Callie pulls away first relieved that Arizona was not the one to pull away first. They stand in Arizona's bedroom, only inches away from one another, their eyes locked in an intense silence. Callie looks in to her favorite pair of blue eyes searching for any indication of how the blonde is feeling. Arizona's expression is not cold, but it is guarded leaving Callie unable to read it.

"I'm sorry that was a really stupid thing to do. Maybe coming here was a bad idea I should go." Callie mumbles, dropping her gaze from Arizona trying to move past the smaller girl towards the door out of the room, and out of the house. She shouldn't have come here what was she thinking? Why did Arizona have to hug her like she never wanted to let go in the yard. Why did she have to drag her into the house? Why had she invite her to stay? Why did she have to be in Arizona's bedroom? With Arizona in pajama shorts and a tank top looking so kissable. Callie's thoughts race, as she moves closer to the open doorway.

"No, it wasn't." Thin paler fingers wrap around Callie's wrist, preventing her from moving any further. "No it wasn't a stupid thing to do at all. Trust me when I tell you I've wanted to do that for the past four months ever since I broke away from the kiss at the lockers. I've wanted to kiss you again and again, and to keep kissing you. I want you back. And not just for the kissing." A small smirk tugs at the corners of her mouth, as she says this. "And coming here was not a mistake it makes me happy that I am still the person you want to come too; but nothing more should happen tonight because your emotions are heightened with everything tonight. One life altering decision is enough for one night."

She takes in all of Callie's appearance. Half of her hair is out of her ponytail. Silent tears are still falling down her already red eyes. Exhaustion clearly etched in to every detail of her face. Arizona tucks a stray strand of dark wavy hair behind Calle's ear, leading her to take a seat on her bed. "Wait my bag with my clothes and stuff is still in my car and it's parked down the street" Callie protests.

Arizona holds out her hand, "give me your keys then." Callie looks at the blonde in front of her "what why?" Arizona grabs the keys without waiting for them to be given to her. "You're going to stay here and get comfy on my bed while I am going to get your stuff from your car. Pick a D.V.D or scroll through Netflix find us something good to watch. Something funny would be good. I miss your laugh. Arizona bent down and kissed Callie's cheek before leaving the room.

After Meredith's speech, the rest of the dinner went by rather smoothly. Susan did dive into some of the awkward details, but mostly she made absolutely sure that all three of her girls know that she will be there for them if and when they need to talk about anything. "I realize that I can't stop any of you from have sex if you choose to. All I ask is that you be smart and safe about it. And please come to me if you need to talk more. I love each of you" Susan emphasizes.

"I will" Lexie takes the last bite of the chicken pasta on her plate looking much more relaxed then she had at the beginning of the evening; despite the fact that she cleaned her plate and almost two entire baskets of bread on her own. Meredith and even Christina nod their heads in agreement to Susan's request. The rest of dinner and the car ride home was revolved around how everyone was doing in school, and how the tryouts had gone for Lexie.

 **Hey how did the dinner go? -Mark** The text lights up her phone as soon as she walks into her room.

 **Surprisingly a lot better than I expected it to go.** **-Lexie**

 **I'm glad to hear it!** **-Mark**

 **I'm also glad to hear that you are still talking to me because I was a little worried that me striking you out earlier may have broken the famous Mark Sloan ego.** **3 -Lexie**

 **You could never break me little Grey, you fixed me.** **3 -Mark**

Lexie read and reread his last text his words solidifying the decision she had made earlier. Even though she knows that her decision will make him happy she doesn't want to tell him over text. She will just show him Wednesday night.

 **I am going to go work on my English essay some more. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest of your night. I love you so much! 3 3 3 -Lexie**

 **Alright don't work too hard and fry your brain, because your brain is one of the many many things I love about you. Have a good night I will pick you up tomorrow morning before school. I love you more. 3 33 -Mark**

Lexie sat down on her bed rereading his last message smiling like an idiot, as she pulled out her laptop to start typing her easy once more.

"So seriously Christina is something going on between you and Mr. Dayton?" Meredith asks once they are back in the privacy of their own room. "Alright how did you know?" Christina asks coming back from the bathroom dressed in pajamas.

"Well for one I saw the way you looked at him when he walked in to our homeroom and I've only seen you look at two other people that way before. Burk Freshman Year, and Owen until recently that is. I can't believe that you are seriously being this stupid Christina" Meredith states.

"Yeah whatever" Christina shot back with an angry look before climbing in to her bed and turning off the light.

Alex straightens his tie and smooths his shirt again, before he checks his phone again. Izzy's plane from Paris had arrived more than half an hour ago, but Izzy was not on it.

 **AN HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES! REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Wednesday morning when her alarm clock started buzzing at 5;00 Addison was already awake to shut it off immediately. Addison groaned to herself moving from her bed to her bathroom. The first thing she does is walk over to the sink, turn on the faucet, and splash some cold water on her face. Both babies had been up all night wild mild fevers finally falling asleep a little over thirty minutes ago. Addison undresses dragging herself into a shower as cold as ice in hopes that the cold would wash away all the tiredness from her body. She stays in the shower only long enough to get clean. Shutting the water off she steps out, and into a towel.

She checks the portable monitor she brought into the bathroom with her. She sighs with relief to see that both Juliet and Julian are still fast asleep. She leaves the bathroom towel around herself. As she pads quietly back to her bedroom. Throwing on an old Seattle Grace High sweatshirt with gray sweatpants frankly not caring how put together she looks at this point. Grabbing a loose hair tie from off her desk, and pulls her hair back into a ponytail already admitting defeat with the tangled mess of lava colored hair, without even trying to tame the fire on top of her head.

Addison glances at the clock 5:30 "ok so I have two options I can either use the hour and a half I have before I have to leave; either to do some last-minute cramming for my anatomy test I have later today, or I could use this time to catch up on some much-needed sleep." Addison weighs her options out loud to the empty room. While her body craves the sleep she has missed, her mind is seriously lacking in the knowledge of all the bones in the human body, and their functions. So studying won out. Addison grabbed her anatomy binder and plopped down on her bed sitting cross legged she opens the binder in her lap, and starts scanning her notes.

"Addie! Addie! Adds wake up!" Addison wakes up to her brother standing over her shaking her shoulder. Addison lifts her head from her binder, her cheek was stuck to a page of her notes. "What time is it? I must have fallen asleep while I was studying."

"It's 7:25" Archer answers his sister's question. "They both still have fevers" Archer informs her, and for the first time Addison noticed the burp cloth thrown over his shoulder.

"Shit that means the daycare won't keep them. And of course, this is a day Jake HAS to be on campus meaning I won't be able to go to school. They have been sick off and since Monday night I haven't slept in two nights. I am behind on homework, and now I am going to miss a test." Addison groaned.

"Nope you're going to school today, because I don't have class until four so I will watch them while you're at school, because we both know The Captain, and Bitsy won't do anything to help you." Archer states as a matter of fact, Addison takes no offense to her brother's words because she knows as well as he does that his words are the truth.

Her parents have agreed to support her and the babies financially while Addison is school, or for long as it is needed really; but as far as being physically or emotionally present for their grandchildren find their social calendars more important. Not that Addison had expected their philosophy for being grandparents would differ much from their philosophy as parents, considering that is pretty much raised Addison, and Archer. Still Addison had to squash the spark of disappointment that would flare up occasionally.

While the babies may have lengthened the chasm of distance separating Addison from her parents; her children have brought her closer to her brother. He has made up for his weaknesses as a brother, by being an outstanding brother over the last four months.

"Thanks Archie." Addison closes her binder chucks it across the room, it lands on the floor next to her backpack. Addison swings her legs to the floor, she stands up walking over to her closet to put on her sneakers. She finishes tying her shoes, picks up the binder along with her bag and jogs out of her room down the stairs, and out the door. If she drives fast enough she will be able to make it to school before the end of homeroom.

Addison was right she walked into homeroom with five minutes left to spare. Now she is at her locker flipping through her anatomy notes one last time, before heading to the test.

The figure standing at the locker next to hers, drew her attention away from her notes though. She looked over at Amelia Shepherd. It has been awhile since Addison had seen Amy at her locker, or at school in general. _Had she been coming to school at all even?_ Of course, she has Caroline wouldn't just let one of her children not come to school without a reason. Was there a reason? Amy did look thinner. Had she lost weight? Are her eyes glassy? Addison thought as she looked at her friend's appearance. Don't be ridiculous Addison it has just been forever since you've seen her. You've been busy with school and two infants at home. Addison reasons with herself, closing her locker and heading off too class.

 **AN THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I WANTED IT TO BE BUT IT IS A GOOD SET UP FOR WHERE I WANT TO TAKE AMELIA'S STORYLINE. AND I AM NOT FEELING THAT GREAT TONIGHT. ANYWAYS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Lexie Grey loves school. She loves everything about it from dissecting poetry in English class, to doing proofs in Geometry class. As she is sitting in her eighth period English Two class having just turned in her essay. Now to wait out the remaining forty minutes of class until the final bell rings, releasing her to her freedom. Waves of excitement have been passing through her all day. It has been one year, three hundred and sixty-five days since Mark Sloan asked her out.

 _Lexie was walking out of her AP Human Geography after second period had ended, her feet had stop moving mid step. Right in the middle of the hallway. A boy from her P.E class bumps into her, because of the sudden stop, he mumbled a nervous apology, but Lexie's attention was too focused on her locker to hear him. Propped up against her locker is the tall smiling figure of a boy. He had caught her looking, and his smile grew. His classic Mark Sloan smile that stretched across his whole face; lighting up his pale blue eyes. The smile that most girls, and even some guys in the school love to see. Lexie had to admit she was one who loved his smile. Forcing her feet to start moving again, towards her locker, towards Mark._

 _"Hey, Little Grey." His smile grew brighter with every word he spoke, like the space of a few seconds when a light is switched on in a pitch-black room, and it gradually grows from dim to bright in the span of those few seconds. "Hey, Mark" Lexie replied, surprised at how steady her voice was. If anyone else would have used the nickname she would have had some witty comeback snapping at the individual. With Mark though the tone in his voice was different, softer, like it wasn't just an extension of Meredith always in Meredith's shadow, tagging along with her group. The way he said, "Little Grey" wasn't in a teasing manner, but rather one of endearing one. Making the name her own no longer just an extension of Meredith. He saw her as more than Meredith's little sister. He saw Lexie as her own person._

 _"So, I was wondering if you would want to go to the movies with Derek, Meredith, and I on Friday?"_

 _Lexie raised an eyebrow without a response. "Yes, it would be a date." Mark answered her unspoken question. "With me if you want to?" Lexie laughed a little to herself, as if the date would be with anyone else. It could all be in Lexie's imagination, but Mark Sloan actually seems nervous that her answer would be no. Somehow despite all the nerves bouncing through her body, like a ball pit full of energetic toddlers. She managed to get one word out in that steady voice. "Yes."_

When the bell rang after those forty minutes are up Lexie shoots up out of her seat, and is one of the first ones out of the classroom. And as she rounded the corner sending her into a narrow hall rows of lockers lined the walls from floor to ceiling Lexie saw him standing there once again. His body leaning up against her locker. The same smile plastered on his face, the same in his eyes as a year ago. Today so many things have changed in the three hundred and sixty-five, and fifty-two weeks since then. For one now she knew without a doubt that the smile on his face was now for her. He was now hers.

"Hey, Little Grey" the smile turns into a teasing smirk. She grins at the smirk. Lexie puts her lips to his, kissing away the smirk. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Lexie asks lacing her fingers through his as they walk out of the building. "My lips are sealed" Mark replied opening his car door. "Well looks like we will both have surprises waiting for us tonight." Lexie smiles at the wondering look now on Mark's face; sliding into the passenger seat next to Mark.

"Are you sure you are absolutely ready for this?" Meredith asks for another time. Lexie sighs a huge puff of frustration escapes her lungs. "Yes, Meredith I am sure I don't know if I am ready for this, but I don't know if this is something anyone is ever ready for. I do want it to happen, and the timing seems right for it to happen tonight." Meredith tries to interject but Lexie continues. "I am not feeling any pressure to do something I don't want to do. Mark has actually stated several times that he is willing to wait. So, this decision is one that I have made all on my own. Which I think proves that I am ready for it." Meredith is silent unsure of what to say, because there were no holes in logic to poke through. This was Lexie talking after all.

"Stop questioning her Mer you're starting to sound like fake mommy." Christina says from her position on the second bed in Meredith's room, added when Christina had moved in with them. "Here you go Little Grey" Christina hands Lexie two square packages she had retrieved from her nightstand. "Be careful." Lexie blushes but thanks Christina, and turns back to Meredith.

"So will you cover for me?" Lexie asks Meredith, her words almost pleading. "Yes, of course I will you told them that you're going to spend the night at Arizona's right?" Lexie nods. "Just want to make sure I have my story straight." Meredith smiles pulling her into a hug, something really rare for Meredith so Lexie knows how much it means. "Yes, be careful, but try not to be nervous relax and have fun tonight" she whispers in her ear.

"What do you think she meant by we will both have surprises waiting for us tonight. Mark asks Callie while they are working on a project for Economics. "I don't know Mark." But her voice said a different story. "What aren't you telling me Torres" Mark pushes. "Nope nice try Mark, but no. Now I think I should go so you have plenty of time to prepare for tonight." She smiles at him collecting up her notebooks and her book bag.

"Have fun at another sleepover with Robbins tonight. He calls after her as she walks out the front door. "Oh, I will, and I am sure that you will also have your own fun tonight." Mark sees her smirk as the door closes behind her.

The sound of the rain is steady and loud and familiar against the roof of Mark's house when Lexie arrives. Mark opens the door right after Lexie first knocks. Lexie heart leaps with excitement when she sees that Mark is dressed in the same red button down shirt and jeans he wore on their first date. Lexie goes to step inside the house; but he stops her a wicked happy smile on his face, he holds his right hand keys jingling.

"Where are we going?" Lexie inquiries his excitement radiating off his body traveling the short distance between them, and seeping into her body. "Lets go" he screams over the rain, grabbing her wrist they dash to his car waiting for them in the driveway. Rain has already soaked through their clothes as they buckle their seat belts, and Mark backs the car out of the driveway driving down the street.

It doesn't click. Not until Mark parked in the space in the parking lot of the grocery store. "I'll be right back" he kisses her before he opens his door and runs through the rain and inside the store.

Lexie laughs out loud to the empty car. They've been in this exact situation before. Last year when they were at the baseball game. When her and Mark were in the middle of that fight about Addison. It had been raining that night too. That was the first night they had said "I love you" for the first time. So she wasn't surprised when he came back to the car with Captain Crunch cereal. She knew that's what he would come in with, because that's what they had that night. So as they drove back to Mark's Lexie decided to recreate a moment of her own.

 **I will meet you in some place  
Where the light lends itself to soft repose  
I will let you undress me  
But I warn you, I have thorns like any rose  
And you could hurt me with your bare hands  
You could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say  
But I am lost to you now  
There's no amount of reason to save me**

 **So break me  
Take me  
Just let me fill your arms again  
Break me  
I'll let you make me  
Just let me feel your love again**

 **Feels like being underwater  
Now that I've let go and lost control  
Water kisses fill my mouth  
Water fills my soul**

 **So break me  
Take me  
Just let me fill your arms again  
Break me  
I'll let you make me  
Just let me feel your love again**

 **Kiss me once  
Well, maybe twice  
Oh, it never felt so nice**

 **So break me  
Take me  
Just let me fill your arms again  
Break me  
I'll let you make me  
Just let me feel your love again**

Lexie had put the C.D from that night in and played the track she most remembered from that night. Replaying the words over and over again in her head even after the song had ended, all the way back to Mark"s house.

By the time they were back at his house they were both soaked from the rain. Mark's shirt almost black now instead of red now, because of how wet it was. Lexie's top and jean jacket clung to her body. "I"ll go get you some dry clothes you can change into" he says after putting the grocery bags down on the table. If this was going to be a night full of their firsts might as well add one more first to the list." Lexie thought as she grabs his wrist holding him back. She reached up and kissed him soft and slow. Then she pulled back taking her top off, followed by her jeans. Leaving her in her bra and underwear. She smiled at his shocked but pleased face.

"Teach me" she whispers pulling him into another kiss, and starting to work on undoing the buttons of his shirt.

 **AN NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND LOVELIES! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Lexie rolls over, slowly her eyes; her vision still blurry with sleep. She doesn't recognize the strange bed with the gray walls of the room are not the light purple of her own room. Seconds pass and then she remembers last night. The faces in pictures on the gray walls come into focus in those few seconds. Mark and Derek, standing next to each other when they were seven; the gap-toothed grins of missing baby teeth on both of their faces. Pictures of Mark and Blair at various stages in their lives. One of Mark and Derek with their parents. The four of them looking stiff, rigid, and posed.

Posed is a good word to describe Mark sometimes. It's definitely how he is around his parents, because that's how they want to see him. They don't want to know the real him. His smile with them is forced beyond measure; in contrast to the pictures where he is with the Shepherd's or with his friends where his smile is not forced but free. Her eyes land on the frame atop his dresser. He is seated on the couch in Meredith's old house. Lexie sees herself next to him in the photo; her butt positioned on the arm of the sofa her legs stretched out across his lap. They are both smiling, frozen in the middle of a laugh, by the snap of a camera, or the click of a button; that smile is when they are the most relaxed and themselves.

Lexie smiles at the picture, but more so she is smiling at this moment. Smiling at the feeling of his soft blue comforter against her xbare skin. She lays in his bed for a few more minutes of bliss. The sheets beside her are still warm, Mark probably went to the bathroom or something. Lexie thinks throwing back the covers. She leaves the room wrapped in a blanket, not wanting to run into Blair or worse his parents in just her bra and underwear, and walks down the stairs towards the kitchen. Where the smell of pancakes and bacon is drawing her in.

Mark is standing in his boxers shirtless over an oven fit for a five-star restaurant. Bacon popping in one pan, while sizzling batter turns to fluffy golden-brown pancakes in another. "You're making me breakfast." She sits on a stool at the island. "Damn, you're up already. I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Mark spins around, a wicked grin on his face, to face Lexie. "Well, now you're surprising me with breakfast in your kitchen." Lexie smiled, snatching a piece of bacon off a pile Mark has already set aside to cool on a plate. "You know you're the first guy to make me breakfast." Lexie tells him, taking a bite of her bacon."

"Yeah, it seems like I'm the guy to do a lot of firsts' for you." Mark smiles his most obnoxious bright, yet somehow still charming smile. "Shut up." Lexie instructs, leaning over the counter to kiss him.

"I put some clothes of mine that I think will fit you in my bathroom. If you want to take a shower?" Mark offers, turning his attention back to the cooking food. "I think I will, a shower sounds good. I'll be right back." Lexie leans up pecking his check.; before wrapping blanket even tighter around herself, thinking how easy it would be to get used to all this.

 **AN I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER; BUT I FIGURED WHAT BETTER WAY TO START OFF THE NEW YEAR THEN WITH SOME ADORABLE SLEXIE! I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTED IT WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS! PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW THOUGHTS ON THE STORY? HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
